Canção de Anjo
by Maylene Angel
Summary: As suas vidas acabaram e agora apenas resta o vazio. Matt vem buscar o Mello para o levar consigo, mas as forças que o prendem ao passado são muito fortes. Em frente àquela igreja fúnebre... eu o vi! [SongFic] [MxM]


**Título** – Canção de Anjo

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Mello x Matt

**Copyright** – Death Note

**Género** – SongFic

**Nota da Autora** – Meu primeiro MxM a ser publicado, apesar de não ser o primeiro que escrevo (o outro está inacabado, aliás… não avançou mais que meia dúzia de frases). Estou louca sim… por escrever MxM. Eu não sou muito apreciadora do casal – correcção – eu não era muito apreciadora, porque agora com tanto que já vi destes dois acabei por me apaixonar – xD. Porém… MxN é tudo para mim.

Esta Fic foi baseada numa Doujin que acabei de ver. Ela era tão… que acabei por chorar ao vê-la. Entristeceu-me de uma tal maneira que tive de escrever uma Fic com esses dois.

A música é "_My Immortal_" dos Evanescence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dorme enquanto eu fico a olhar para ti…_

_Recordando aquela canção que foi nossa antigamente._

_Dorme que não sairei daqui…_

_Ouvindo o canto fúnebre que nos envolve eternamente._

_Sonha com o que foste enquanto eu penso em ti…_

_Desejando que o tempo voltasse atrás para sempre._

_Sonha com o que será o nosso futuro…_

_Dormindo sozinho nessa campa inexistente._

_Canções de embalar te envolvem, meu tesouro._

_Quando acordares estarei do teu lado._

_Subindo até aos céus…_

_Uma luz brilhante nos une de todo!_

Ali estava ele olhando tão trágica construção. Tinha sido ali que tudo acabara, que aquela chama se misturara com todas as outras labaredas que consumiam o seu corpo, desaparecendo para sempre. Era ali que ele estava, frente àquela igreja que o acolhera após uma vida de misericórdia.

Aquela cruz que segurava ao peito a toda a hora levou-o a tamanha loucura sem protecção de qualquer Deus. Porque é que esse teu Deus te abandonou e, em vez de te dar uma vitória, unicamente realizou o meu desejo?

Aquela capela ardia… O camião acabara de se despenhar contra as ruínas de uma igreja abandonada, queimando… queimando, como se o teu corpo reclamasse.

Mello… eu não queria que isto tivesse acabado assim. Eu sacrifiquei-me por ti mas… nunca quis que tu morresses, muito menos ali dentro onde o teu Deus inexistia e te levou de mim. Mas agora que tu voltaste…

Eu queria ter permanecido mais tempo do teu lado para olhar melhor para ti. Lembrar aquilo que eras e comparar com o que te tornaste e sabes… seja lá como fores, eu apenas quero ficar ao teu lado.

Estava atrás de ti nem o reparaste. Não sei em que pensavas mas esse pensamento está tão embrenhado no teu ser que te abstrai do mundo que te rodeia. Estás a pensar no que aconteceu? Ou no que nunca aconteceu?

Contemplava-te com uma felicidade extrema e com uma mágoa desesperante. Se estavas ali então… Eu bem lá no fundo sabia que estavas morto. Eu tinha-te vindo buscar.

_I'm so tired of being here_

(Estou tão cansado de estar aqui)

Eu avancei. Continuavas a olhar para ela. Estavas a afligir com o olhar as labaredas que consumiam o teu cadáver. Paralisado, focando tamanha monstruosidade, vislumbrando toda aquela dor de uma missão inacabada.

Pressentindo um futuro negro, que iria impedir de voltares a experimentar esses comportamentos excessivos que me faziam correr atrás de ti, tentando segurar-te numa tentativa vã. Fui louco? Talvez… Mas desde que estivesse contigo, eu perdia todos os meus medos e avançaria até mesmo que isso custasse uma vida.

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

(Reprimido por todos os meus medos infantis)

Aproximei-me por trás e tapei-te os olhos. Queria tanto te abraçar, envolver e sorrir. Enfim, ficávamos juntos para a eternidade. Não me contive e nunca mais me conterei. Segurei-te com a minha mão para que não fugisses nunca mais.

_And if you have to leave_

(E se tiveres de partir)

Mello… tu apenas ficaste parado sem nada fazer. Todas aquelas reacções impulsivas para onde foram? Será que ficaram retidas naquelas chamas que ainda ardem?

Mello… tu já não podes ver mas eu agora vejo. Aquela cruz de tijoleira intacta no cimo daquela idiota construção sem arder sequer.

Mello… eu estou aqui! Vim-te buscar para te levar comigo. Vim-te arrancar, com todas as minhas forças, dessa solidão a que te confinaram.

_I wish that you would just leave_

(Eu desejo que tu apenas partas)

Mas tu continuas sem reagir... Nem lutas por esse olhar que te retirei. Sinto-te a aconchegares nos meus braços. Vejo que me reconheceste. Lentamente, viras a tua face e… te afastas de mim. Consigo sentir toda essa dor, Mello… Quem me dera poder ajudar-te a suportar uma parte dela.

Passos voltam a distanciar-nos. Pelo menos desta vez não são quilómetros, nem uma vida inteira. Tu aproximas-te das chamas como se quisesses regressar atrás no tempo, como se quisesses recuperar algo que te levaram. Oiço a tua voz sem aquela emoção que estava sempre a dar-me ordens. Aquela preponderância que era toda tua.

- Matt… acabou!

_Your presence still lingers here_

(A tua presença ainda permanece aqui)

Mello… finalmente podemos descansar em paz. E teremos um ao outro.

Eu me aproximei mais e mais e quase que toquei aquelas chamas egoístas. Podia saltar por entre elas e resgatar um corpo mas, bem lá no fundo, eu não o queria fazer. Eu queria que ele ardesse e ardesse mais, que fosse reduzido a cinzas e pó, que desaparecesse para sempre, para que nem uma ressurreição fosse possível.

Agora nada nos poderá separar!

- Matt…

_And it won't leave me alone_

(E não me irá deixar sozinho)

- Matt... acabou tudo! Foi mais uma vida desperdiçada.

Desperdiçada porquê?

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

(Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar)

- Desde que abandonei aquele orfanato eu desperdicei tudo o que me tinha sido dado. Eu fui um estúpido em…

Não te via mas sabia a expressão que se apoderara da tua face. Olhavas terrível e medrosamente para o majestoso incêndio. Não tinha sido nada desperdiçada. Tu tinhas feito uma coisa tão bonita… Tu tinhas feito algo que poucas pessoas fariam.

Mello… tu não ficaste a ver aquele idiota a despedaçar-se nas mãos de Kira e não te aproveitaste da situação para fazeres o teu triunfo. Em vez disso, tu… deste-lhe a vitória. Tu avançaste primeiro para o salvares daquela tragédia e deste a tua vida por ele. Não realizaste o teu desejo de apanhares Kira em primeiro lugar mas abriste todas as portas para que ele o fizesse por ti. Porque dizes que foi desperdício?

Porque, mesmo neste momento, tu me entristeces mais e mais com essas palavras tão desconsoladas?

_This pain is just too real_

(Esta dor é muito real)

Mello... eu não estou aqui só por ti. Também estou para mim. Vim-te buscar para te levar para um lugar que nem eu conheço. A nossa vida acabou aqui mas agora vem o que desconhecemos. Consigo sentir a mesma dor do teu coração. Um tipo de vida sem impulsividade e… sem ele.

- Foi tudo em vão!

Virei-me de repente e encarei-o. Aquele olhar desesperado que ele devolvia a todo o cenário. Aquele receio enorme, não do que vinha mas do que deixava para trás. Não Mello! Desta vez não te deixarei olhares assim. Desta vez não ficarás assim…

Aproximei-me e abracei-te. Envolvi-te nos meus braços com toda a força. Nada foi em vão! E estou aqui para ti Mello.

- Matt…

Nunca mais digas que foi tudo desnecessário a minha frente! NUNCA! Porque para além de só te fazer doer mais o coração, também fazes doer a minha alma.

There's just too much that time cannot erase

(Há muito que o tempo não pode apagar)

Mello… não te afastes de mim. Quero que me mostres pelo menos um sorriso agora que estamos juntos. Quero que fiques comigo para toda a eternidade! Não te mexas e nem te ouses afastar. Eu não deixarei! Vou-te apertar com mais e mais força nestes meus braços carentes de te sentir, carentes de te deter.

Mello… consigo sentir as tuas mãos tremeluzentes e avançarem aos poucos. Estás numa ânsia de retribuir o abraço mas hesitas em fazê-lo. Não temas meu tesouro, apenas fá-lo. Faz o que precisares para te sentires consolado, nem que para isso tenhas de me empurrar como sempre o fizeste.

- Matt…

Sim?

- Eu não quero partir!

Magoei-te? Talvez sim dado que nem resmungaste. Não sei que força tenho mas sei que a usei toda para de apertar com mais força contra este peito desamparado. As tuas mãos nas minhas costas exigindo um aperto mais aconchegado. Não temas! Tu nunca hesitaste, nem no momento crucial, então porquê agora esse comportamento?

- Não me deixes Matt… por favor!

_When you cried __I'd wipe away all of your tears_

(Quando choraste eu limpei todas as tuas lágrimas)

- Eu não quero morrer! Eu não quero partir! Eu quero voltar atrás e recuperar todo o que abandonei! Matt… eu quero viver mais!

_When you'd scream i__'d fight away all of your fears_

(Quando gritaste eu combati contra todos os teus medos)

Cala-te Mello! Por cada palavra que pronuncias dói mais o meu coração. Dói por te ver assim e dói por não poder fazer nada. Ainda te aperto mais e recuso-me a deixar-te libertar.

- Eu quero voltar a viver! Eu quero voltar atrás! Eu quero…

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

(Eu segurei na tua mão durante todos estes anos)

Mas eu não quero Mello! Estou tão bem aqui contigo. Por favor não me abandones desta vez! Deixa-me ficar contigo nessa eterna solidão sem vida, nesse túmulo jamais inabitado.

_But you still have all of me_

(Mas tu ainda tens tudo de mim)

Lágrimas molhavam as minhas roupas. Penetravam por elas e tocavam a minha pele. Porque choras? Não estás sozinho e eu estou aqui por ti. Toda essa força que emanava de ti onde foi enterrada?

_You used to captivate me_

(Tu costumavas cativar-me)

Eu amava esse brilho que sempre te envolvia, que te transformava num vencedor mesmo que o final fosse um "Game-Over".

_By your resonating light_

(Com a tua luz ressonante)

Chora… chora Mello e alivia essa dor para que ela não nos siga para aquele mundo jamais. CHORA, enquanto eu estou aqui.

_But now i'm bo__und by the life you left behind_

(Agora eu estou preso pela vida que deixaste para trás)

De repente, é como se voltasses a ser criança. Aquela cara amargurada e sentimentalista… Nem naqueles velhos tempos cheguei a ver-te assim. Naquela altura se choravas era em silêncio. Mas agora vejo à minha frente a triste criança a chorar desconsoladamente.

Não posso fazer mais nada que não observar. Limpar-te essas gotas salgadas e pronunciar palavras inúteis de conforto. Não posso fazer mais nada que te abraçar mais fortemente.

Deixa-me, pelo menos desta vez, partilhar da tua dor.

_Your face it haunts my once p__leasant dreams_

(A tua face assombra os meus sonhos agradáveis)

Esses gritos amargurados que suplicam por vida, por um arrependimento que nunca julguei que pudesses sentir…

Mello… o que está a acontecer? Porque está tudo a acontecer assim? Porquê?

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

(A tua voz expulsa toda a sanidade em mim)

Finalmente, começaste a afastar-me de ti. As tuas mãos deixaram de me agarrar e recuaste. Eu sabia que nunca ficaríamos assim eternamente mas teria gostado de ficar um pouco mais.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

(Eu tentei dizer a mim mesmo que tu partiste)

Asas ergueram-se nas nossas costas e voamos. Sentamo-nos naquela cruz que não ardia, naquela réstia de esperança dentro de ti. Dali olhamos o mundo envolvente e vimos onde vivíamos. Dali… eu não deixei de sorrir.

- E agora Matt, o que faremos?

Eu voltei-me para ti espantado. Nunca esperava que te recompusesses tão depressa. Todas aquelas lágrimas já tinham secado do teu rosto cicatrizado.

- Agora vai começar algo de novo e não sei o que nos espera mas… espero que fiques sempre do meu lado.

Tu sabes que sim Mello. Quer na vida, quer na morte! Eu sempre ficarei aqui!

_But though you're still with me_

(Embora tu aindas estejas comigo)

E apenas fitamos o mundo do cimo daquela igreja esquecida que nos havia voltado a unir. Senti uma felicidade enorme dentro de mim. Afinal estar morto era o melhor que me tinha acontecido, porque agora serias todo para mim. Se houvesse alguma possibilidade de ele se juntar a nós num futuro muito distante… nessa altura eu já te fizera esquecer do rosto dele.

E… depois deste tempo todo… Eu vi-te a sorrir!

_I've been alone all alone_

(Eu tenho estado sozinho todo esse tempo)

Nunca mais ficarei sozinho...

Afinal a morte não é o fim, mas o início!

**Fim**


End file.
